


Призыв демона — развлечение и польза

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти и Кроули лучшие друзья</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призыв демона — развлечение и польза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demon Summoning for Fun and Profit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153152) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Retellings and Crossovers.  
> Бета: Mrs N.

В первый раз, когда Джим Мориарти (в возрасте шести с половиной лет) призвал Кроули, Кроули не впечатлился.

— Послушай, — объяснил он, — вот тут и тут ты напутал сигилы, а эти руны друг друга нейтрализуют; в таком круге ничего не удержишь. Видишь? — Он вышел за круг, намеренно ступая на неуверенно начерченные линии, чтобы смазать рисунок. — И перекресток? Совершенно излишне. Впрочем, милая попытка.

На лице Джима появилось странное выражение, видимо, — по всей вероятности, — призванное изобразить недовольную гримасу.

— Ты мне в любом случае не был нужен, — надулся он. — Хотел призвать Алистера Кроули.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Этого второсортного фокусника? Да он все свои идеи взял у меня.

— Если ты не собираешься дать мне пони, уходи, — пробурчал Джим.

— Ладно! — рявкнул Кроули. — Ну и дети пошли, — пробормотал он и мгновенно появился в книжном магазине в Сохо, готовый обо всем этом забыть.

***

— Да кто-нибудь тебя побери, только не снова ты!

Джим широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав два недостающих передних зуба.

— Ну? На этот раз я начертил руны как надо?

Кроули бросил сердитый взгляд ему под ноги.

— Ага, — нехотя признал он. — Но если ты до сих пор пытаешься призвать того писаку, у меня для тебя плохие новости: это круг исключительно для призыва демона.

— На самом деле мне не хотелось говорить с Алистером Кроули. — Джим махнул рукой. — Пфф. Мертвый оккультист или настоящий демон? Я тебя умоляю. Просто был немного разочарован. В смысле, выглядишь ты не особо демонически.

— Дай угадаю, — вздохнул Кроули. — Ты ожидал хвосты, рога... вилы?

— По крайней мере, запах серы, — сказал Джим, по-видимому, абсолютно не стыдясь своей любви к клише. Ну, ему было всего восемь, и Кроули подумал, что на сей раз, вероятно, мог и закрыть глаза. Безусловно, Джим научится. — Может, черные глаза, как у акулы? Красиво и жутко.

— Конечно, — протянул Кроули. — А может, если ты подберешь верные латинские слова, я исчезну в клубах дыма.

— Правда?

Кроули закатил глаза — не то чтобы это было видно за солнечными очками, но таков был порядок вещей. Кроули сказал бы, что Голливуду многое предстоит объяснить, но раз уж в первую очередь ответственен был он сам...

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Извини, если разочаровал. — Он со вздохом вышел из круга. — Надеюсь, на этот раз у тебя хотя бы есть вино?

— Ты же сказал, что с рунами я разобрался? — начал допытываться Джим.

— Так и есть. — Кроули пожал плечами. — Но над твоими кругами все еще следует поработать. — Он усмехнулся от досады во взгляде Джима. — Вряд ли я тебе скажу, как меня здесь удерживать, верно? И так раздражает, что ты призываешь меня где-то раз в полгода. Ну, хотя бы с перекрестками заморачиваться перестал. Так что? — Он опустился на ближайшее сиденье. — Чем ты тут занимался?

***

— Слушай, Джим, ты мне нравишься и все такое, ты скверный малый, но если будешь и дальше призывать меня, когда я в душе, я достану судебный запрет. Предупреждаю, юристы у меня отборные.

— Извини, — протянул Джим. Выглядел он нисколечко не виноватым.

Кроули нахмурился и вызвал костюм.

— Чертовы подростковые гормоны.

***

— Без обид, — сказал Кроули, — только, возможно, гений преступного мира — не совсем то, что стоит говорить консультанту по выбору карьеры. Я, конечно, поощряю твои амбиции, однако...

— Ну и прекрасно, — огрызнулся Джим. — Разберусь тогда с этой проблемой сам, ладно?

— Не стоит торопиться, — поспешно добавил Кроули. — Консультанты по выбору карьеры могут причинить много зла: разрушить мечты и так далее. Вот что я тебе скажу: давай я сотру у него все воспоминания об этом инциденте, а ты попрактикуешься во лжи, чтобы в следующий раз, когда тебя спросят, не шутишь ли ты, тебе поверили, когда ответишь «да». Договорились?

— Конечно, — засиял Джим.

У Кроули возникло смутное подозрение, что его обвели вокруг пальца.

***

— Тебе вообще можно здесь находиться? — произнес Кроули, неторопливо продвигаясь к барной стойке и помахивая рукой окружению в пабе.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но да, — сказал Джим. — Я теперь в университете, Кроули, мне положено здесь жить.

— О, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Что ж, я возьму бурбон: чувствую, он мне еще понадобится. Как обычно после пяти минут с тобой.

— На самом деле ты меня любишь, — ухмыльнулся Джим.

— Ты умеешь насмешить, — лениво протянул Кроули, посматривая на тротуар снаружи: сколько прохожих попытаются собрать монеты, которые Кроули туда приклеил? — Как продвигается криминальная империя? Надеюсь, это тебе дается лучше, чем призыв демонов.

— Ты же приходишь, когда я зову, не так ли?

— Верно. И теперь ты можешь покупать мне выпивку. — Он торжественно поднял стакан. — В конечном счете все отлично складывается.

***

— Кроули, я встретил любовь всей своей жизни!

— Откуда у тебя этот номер?

— Его зовут Шерлок Холмс, он консультирующий детектив — моя прямая противоположность, разве не чудесно? — и он такооой умный и...

— Сейчас три ебаных часа утра.

— Кроули, что мне делать? Как мне ему понравиться? — «Без наркотиков и Стокгольмского синдрома» вслух не прозвучало, однако подразумевалось.

У Кроули возникло желание дать какой-нибудь ужасный совет, но, поразмыслив, Кроули от этой идеи отказался: все равно не смог бы придумать ничего, что Джим не сделал бы сам — и куда хуже.

— М-м. Ладно, слушай. Первым делом: никакой взрывчатки. Второе: _никакой взрывчатки_. Что бы ты там ни думал, большинство людей это отпугивает, можешь не сомневаться. С незнакомцами еще ладно, с объектами нежных чувств — уже не очень. Найди что-то общее. Одевайся со вкусом. Скрывай безумие, пока не станет слишком поздно. И последнее: еще раз позвонишь мне в такую рань, и я выкину тебя на  M25. Я не шучу.

— Увидимся в «Розе и Короне»?

Гений преступного мира или нет, поразмыслил Кроули, Джим просто поразительно умел изображать полного надежды щенка, отчего излишне доверчивые гарантированно растекались беспомощной лужицей. То, что он мог повторить этот трюк по телефону, был, безусловно, талант, достойный положительного подкрепления.

— Конечно, как скажешь.


End file.
